Maybe We Should Take a break
by AvatarMaster
Summary: Katara's not too happy and Aang knows it. Will she leave poor Aang hanging or can he make her smile again? read and find out. oneshot


**Maybe We should take a Break **

"Aang this the last straw!" Katara furrowed her brow menacingly. She was tweaked, so tweaked she couldn't even look at Aang, her best friend turned boyfriend.

Aang turned away thinking, turning the thought over in his minds eye. Most of the time the two found themselves running away from Sokka, and making out when his not near. Those were good times, simple, peaceful good times. Aang chuckled silently. Those were the simple times; happy moments of bliss that often were filled in his brain as the happiest times of his life.

Not this time, not here, not in Katara's tent. What had he done to deserve this? Oh that's a dumb question. He knew exactly what he had done. It was an innocent enough suggestion, they had been dating for almost a month now, and that coupled with a lifetime of friendship, one would assume suggestion of such an activity would be reasonable.

No, now it looked as if all those happy times spent cuddling with his girlfriend were on their way down the tubes, all because he had to open his mouth.

Aang's hands fidgeted nervously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her eyes sparkle even as the anger swirled behind them. Oh he could see it in those eyes, even as beautifully innocent those perfect eyes were the frustration and irritation almost bled from them.

"That's it Aang." Katara smiled smugly as she finally clasped her hands together in her lap. She turned and looked at him hard, a small unmerciful smirk formed in the corner of her mouth. "Face it Aang, its over."

That last line stung. Aang wretched inside, how could she be so brutal? After all he'd gone through with her; he'd stuck with her through thick and thin! He'd been all around the world with her! How could such a little thing really cause this much drama? Anyone could agree that such a small request would have been a mere trifle.

Aang looked up at her in disbelief. He shifted closer to her and extended his arms towards her. "Katara please, just give me another chance!"

"No Aang" she folded her arms and sat there like an impenetrable fortress.

"But Katara!"

"Aang I told you that you'd only get one shot. You blew it."

"But..."

"AANG!" She almost shouted at him, her eyes glaring over at him wildly. This was it, all his dreams going down the tube with a flash from her fiery eyes. He cringed as she calmed herself and softened her eyes as she began to speak.

"Aang." Her voice was quiet and merciful.

He crushed his eyes shut. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but..." She paused.

He shivered but tried to steel himself." _Be brave...you can take this_."

Katara looked at him for a moment in disbelief but continued to plow forward.

Aang was still talking quietly to himself. "Here it comes...life...is…over."

"Aang" Katara scowled "I'm done playing these games. I think we need to take a break." She sat back into a chair, arms still folded, a smug determined look etched into her features. There she had said it. That wasn't so bad.

A single tear rolled down on Aang's face.

Katara started in disbelief. "Aang," she scooted across the couch to comfort him. "Look it's not that hard to understand."

"But Katara."

"Aang I'm sorry but..." Katara looked down at her hands. She turned it over examining the item carefully. She almost dreaded giving it back to him. He had been so excited when he had handed it to her.

Katara looked at her, his soft eyes locked with her own fiery blue orbs stealing her breath. Those eyes, his cute smile, the quivering lips that she longed so much to taste even as she sat so determined to not back down. That look, it was too much, she felt her resolve melting away.

Katara span around and faced him, a beaten frown forming on her face.

"Fine Aang, we can go sky gliding one more time. Then after that I'll look for something to eat."

"YEAHHH!!!" Aang beamed "Another fifteen minutes of sky gliding just the two of us!"

"Oh you just think I'm spoiling you huh?" Katara leered over playfully at her boyfriend

"Eh, no, but I hope you do." He smiled as he began hold Katara hands.

Katara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek ignoring Sokka. "Just your luck I do" and as she pulled. A smile spread across her face.

**A/n: Hahaha.. I got you there guys! Hope you like it**


End file.
